Parfum des Îles
by Yunaeris
Summary: Ayant quitté son monde depuis un an, sans nouvelle de ses amis, Sora craint que les liens l'attachant à son passé ne se dissolvent... - OS écrit dans le cadre du défi proposé par SisYa-wa.


**Disclaimer** **: Kingdom Hearts est à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Bonjour ! Alors, il s'agit de mon OS écrit dans le cadre du Yummy Challenge, défi proposé par SisYa-wa dont le but était d'écrire un court OS (moins de 1000 mots) sur un personnage en train de manger. Bon, mon OS n'est pas vraiment original (c'est sur le fruit Paopou...) mais voilà. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, il s'inspire d'une scène du manga de KH2 : à la fin de leur aventure en Terre des Dragons, Sora, Donald et Dingo croisent Riku qui leur envoie un fruit Paopou (comme indice de son identité).**

 **Nombre de mots :** **864**

 **En cas de reviews de personnes non inscrites sur le site, j'y répondrai à la fin de mon profil.**

* * *

 **Parfum des Îles**

Assis devant le hublot de sa petite chambre personnelle, Sora laissait son regard se perdre dans les profondeurs de l'espace. Le vaisseau gummi glissait silencieusement à travers l'immensité ténébreuse parsemée d'éclats scintillants – les innombrables mondes constellant l'univers – vers leur prochaine destination, qui se trouvait être le Colisée de l'Olympe. Donald et Dingo s'occupaient de la navigation, et le jeune garçon, exténué suite à leurs péripéties en Terre des Dragons, s'était replié dans sa cabine.

Il jouait machinalement avec les feuilles du fruit qui reposait sur ses genoux. Maintenant certain que c'était Riku, entraperçu brièvement, qui le leur avait apporté, comme preuve de son identité et de ses bonnes intentions, il ne s'en trouvait guère rasséréné. Pourquoi s'était-il volatilisé sans un mot ? Sans même un regard pour eux ?

Le fruit en forme d'étoile était doux sous ses doigts. Il considéra sa peau dorée qui lui rappelait le soleil des Îles, sa lumière et sa chaleur, souvenir qui s'estompait de jour en jour. Il l'avait finalement conservé suite à cette pensée : c'était l'une des seules choses en sa possession, avec le porte-bonheur de Kairi, qui le rattachaient encore aux Îles, à son passé, et à ses amis perdus.

Il y avait un nombre incalculable de légendes, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, qui entouraient le fruit Paopou, la plus connue étant l'entrelacement des destinées des amoureux qui se le partageaient. Une idée revenait souvent : la capacité du fruit à tisser des liens, entre les gens, entre les souvenirs, entre les mondes... Une idée absurde avait fait son chemin dans son esprit : pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience ? Peut-être qu'une bouchée de ce fruit lui permettra de sentir ce lien, qu'il aimait évoquer, qui reliait son cœur à celui de ses amis, son âme aux souvenirs de son Île...

De toute manière, quel meilleur usage pouvait-il en faire ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sora se saisit du fruit avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée, le soupesa et le porta devant ses yeux, l'examinant avec incertitude. Le fruit était à peine plus grand que sa main, plat mais légèrement bombé, d'un jaune doré semblable à un éclat de soleil. Une légère senteur sucrée s'en dégageait. Bien qu'il ait vécu près de l'arbre Paopou toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter un. Il se demandait quel goût cela pouvait avoir. Était-ce seulement comestible ?

 _Je vais devoir tester pour le savoir..._

Il croqua avec prudence dans le fruit. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans une chair molle et juteuse, semblable à la chair de la pêche. Les arômes envahirent ses papilles, un goût qui semblait être un mélange de pêche et de banane. Le jus très sucré, acide, pétillait sur sa langue, rafraîchissant sa gorge asséchée. Ce n'était pas mauvais, à son grand étonnement, bien que l'acidité lui fasse presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Un parfum fruité, doux mais entêtant, envahit ses narines, sa gorge, s'infiltrant dans son sang, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau. Une drôle de sensation d'apaisement se diffusa en lui et il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se sentait enfin totalement en paix avec lui-même.

Le jeune garçon sourit, rasséréné, et prit une seconde bouchée.

A l'instant où ses papilles entrèrent en contact avec le fruit, une myriade de bribes de souvenirs et de sensations envahirent son esprit.

 _Les cris des mouettes sous un ciel d'azur éclatant._

 _La chaleur sur sa peau, la lumière aveuglante des jours d'été._

 _Le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, le frémissement de l'écume autour de ses chevilles._

 _L'eau limpide qui clapotait autour des rochers._

 _Les odeurs salées transportées dans la brise, mêlées à des parfums de fleur._

 _La douceur du sable, la caresse de l'eau et du vent, l'ombre des cocotiers._

 _Les rires des enfants qui jouaient sur la plage, le regard narquois de Riku, le sourire de Kairi._

Sora s'étrangla, se força à déglutir. Il se frotta les yeux.

C'était comme si l'arôme envoûtant du fruit ramenait à la surface, des profondeurs de sa mémoire, des images et des sons, des sensations et des sentiments, dont il ne pensait pourtant n'avoir gardé qu'un vague souvenir. Perplexe et un brin désorienté, il se frotta la tête, espérant faire cesser le flot de souvenirs. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette perte de contrôle. Le jus doré du Paopou coulait le long de son menton et le fruit à la chair déchirée gisait sur ses genoux, à moitié mangé, mais il ne s'en souciait plus.

Il enfouit la tête dans ses bras. Les souvenirs remontaient, se succédant les uns aux autres avant de refluer lentement, retournant peu à peu dans les méandres de sa mémoire, tandis que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'en connaissait pas la nature : était-ce du chagrin ou des larmes de joie ? Mais il savait que le fruit lui avait offert un autre présent : l'espoir. Il ne craignait plus, désormais, de n'être jamais capable de retourner un jour sur les Îles, ni de ne jamais revoir ses amis. Il savait, tout simplement, que ce jour arrivera.


End file.
